On The Road
by JusteGlee
Summary: Alors que Kurt vient de terminer le lycée, il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il rencontre alors Blaine, peut-être que ce beau brun bouclé et sa bande d'amis parviendront à le faire sourire à nouveau.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Me revoici plus tard que prévu avec une nouvelle histoire, je travaille dessus depuis le mois de Juillet et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira...

Je ne préfère pas donner de rythme de publication par peur de ne pas le respecter mais je pense publier au moins une fois par semaine, ça dépendra de vous, de vos réactions et de mes cours, étant en terminale S je n'ai plus énormément de temps pour moi!

Couple: Kurt & Blaine, évidement mais il y en aura d'autres, je vous laisse les découvrir!

Rating: M  
Je n'ai pas vraiment écrit de "vrai" lemon, c'est plus pour le langage et les quelques 'rares' scènes osées.

Je pense que c'est à peu près tout! Bonne lecture :D En espérant que cela vous plaise!

* * *

**On The Road**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Un nouveau départ, des nouveaux amis.**

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de vent ce jour-là. Il y en avait tellement que cela ébouriffa la coiffure parfaite d'un garçon châtain assis sur le sable, le regard fixé vers l'océan. Il inspira profondément l'air pur que dégagé la plage.

Kurt, le garçon s'appelait Kurt et il était assis là depuis de longues heures, de trop longues heures. Il ne saurait même plus dire depuis combien de temps il était sur cette magnifique plage à simplement contempler l'océan qui avait la même couleur que ces prunelles.

- Tu es encore là? déclara une voix, Kurt n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie qui venait de s'assoir à ses côtés.

- Tu le vois bien Rach', souffla Kurt le regard toujours dirigé vers l'étendue bleue.

- Tu me fais peur Kurt.

Le garçon soupira lentement avant de quitter l'océan des yeux afin de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie qui l'examinait avec inquiétude.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te fais peur.

- Tu viens ici tout les jours pendant des heures Kurt. Je sais que tu es déçu de ne pas avoir été accepté à la NYADA mais il y a beaucoup d'autres écoles tu sais, tenta Rachel.

Kurt secoua lentement la tête avant de la retourner à nouveau vers l'océan et de répondre à sa meilleure amie d'une voix extrêmement neutre.

- Oui je suis déçu. C'était l'école de mes rêves et ça me fait légèrement mal au cul de savoir que je n'ai pas assez de talent pour y rentrer.

- Tu as du talent Kurt.

- Je n'en ai pas assez Rachel.

Rachel ne répondit rien, Kurt était doué tout le monde le savait même lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la lettre qui le prévint qu'il n'était pas admis à la NYADA. Tous ses plans d'avenir étaient tombé à l'eau, il était tellement persuadé qu'il y arriverait qu'il avait concentré tout ses efforts afin d'entrer dans cette école et qu'il n'avait pas prévu de plan de secours.

- Il faut que tu te trouves un nouveau rêve Kurt.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça Rachel! Tu as complètement foiré ton audition, tu as agressé Tibideaux pour qu'elle vienne à Chicago, oui bien sur tu as été merveilleuse mais tu n'as même pas remporté le prix de la plus belle voix! Et toi tu es accepté alors que tu as tout foiré et moi je devrais me trouver un nouveau rêve! Mon seul but dans la vie était d'entrer dans cette école! J'ai tout perdu, mon admission à la NYADA et...

Kurt ne finit pas sa phrase, dire son prénom était encore trop dur et Kurt savait qu'il avait été dur, très dur à voir les larmes que Rachel semblait retenir.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à moi comme ça Kurt. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, déclara t-elle finalement la voix dure.

- Laisse-moi Rachel.

Rachel soupira longuement avant de se lever et de quitter la plage laissant ses larmes coulés librement.

xxxx

- Putain retenez-vous les gars!

- Va te trouver un cul à baiser Anderson et nous fait pas chier, ricana Sebastian tandis qu'il fondait à nouveau sur la bouche de Santana.

Blaine secoua la tête, Santana et Sebastian n'étaient qu'amis, ils n'avaient même pas d'orientation sexuel déterminé mais dès qu'ils buvaient un coup de trop, ils se sautaient dessus et ils baisaient la plupart du temps. Blaine se tourna finalement vers Puck qui rigolait doucement.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles Puckerman? demanda Blaine brusquement.

- Tu es jaloux parce que tu n'as rien trouvé à baiser et que tu comptais sur Seb mais comme il n'aime pas se faire baiser, il préfère se taper San' plutôt que d'avoir ta bite dans le cul, expliqua calmement Puck en ricanant.

Blaine ne répondit rien puisque Puck avait parfaitement raison et c'était frustrant de voir San' et Seb en train de se peloter alors que lui, il n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent.

- Dit Puck, ça ne te dirait pas de ...? demanda Blaine en haussant un sourcil.

- Non mais ça n'va pas la tête Anderson? Je ne suis pas gay et en plus de ça je ne suis même pas soul bordel!

Il s'éloigna de Blaine toujours en marmonnant, en même temps qui pouvait en vouloir au bouclé, Puck était vraiment, mais alors vraiment très sexy et en plus Blaine avait bu donc ça n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Blaine regarda attentivement le paysage autour de lui, le lendemain il quittait cette plage paradisiaque pour partir en tourner avec le groupe. En effet lui, Puck, San et Seb avaient crée un groupe pendant leur dernière année de lycée et maintenant que l'année venait de s'achever il voulait savoir si ça marcherait vraiment et ils l'espéraient tous ardemment vu qu'ils n'avaient aucuns plans pour leur futur.

Deux mois de voyage en bus, de tournée dans les bars, dans les petites salles, deux mois qui s'annonçaient superbes mais également longs parce que passé deux mois avec ces énergumènes Blaine en souffrait d'avances...

Alors qu'il admirait le paysage Blaine remarqua qu'une personne était posée sur le sable et que son regard était fixé en direction de l'étendue d'eau. Blaine s'approcha lentement et distingua mieux le visage de ce garçon, oui c'était un garçon, un putain de beau garçon en plus. Un sourire séducteur apparu sur les lèvres du bouclé et il s'avança vers cet homme puis se posa près de lui dans le sable.

- Tu me veux quoi? cracha presque le garçon sans même lui adresser un regard.

Blaine perdit son sourire immédiatement, il y avait tellement de haine dans les quelques mots que venait de prononcer ce mec, son visage semblait torturer et Blaine était certain que s'il pouvait avoir accès à ses yeux, il y verrait énormément de tristesse et de colère.

- Je voulais juste parler, finit par répondre Blaine en haussant les épaules.

- Menteur.

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent, il n'y avait aucune émotion dans la voix de ce mystérieux garçon mais d'un sens il semblait tout de même convaincu par ce qu'il disait. Et c'était assez étrange.

- Pardon?

- Tu n'es pas là pour me parler, répondit-il simplement.

- Je suis là pour quoi alors si tu te crois si intelligent?

- Au vu de ton haleine qui sent profondément l'alcool, je dirais que tu étais dans un bar avec des amis parce que c'est la fin de l'année donc c'est cool puis vous êtes sortis, tu n'as trouvé personne avec qui baisé puis là tu m'as vu, tu m'as trouvé canon et tu as décidé que tu allais me mettre dans ton pieu.

- Putain, tu es un genre de médium ou un truc comme ça? souffla Blaine, la bouche grande ouverte puisque le garçon avait totalement raison, c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire.

- C'est tellement cliché, ricana le châtain.

- Je sais.

Il y eut un silence, un silence qui n'était même pas gênant. Ils fixaient tout deux l'horizon profitant de l'air frais qui fouetter leur visage.

- Tu peux partir, déclara le châtain au bout d'un certain temps.

- Pourquoi je partirais? demanda Blaine.

- Je ne coucherais pas avec toi.

- Je sais.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Blaine haussa les épaules.

- J'sais pas, j't'aime bien j'crois.

Pour la première fois depuis que Blaine s'était assis près de lui, le garçon le regarda, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et Blaine avait raison, ses beaux yeux bleus étaient triste et en colère mais à cet instant ils étaient également peint d'incompréhension.

- Tu ne me connais même pas.

- Et alors? J'ai ça dans le sang, je sais si j'aime les gens ou pas dès les premières minutes et toi je t'aime bien. Au fait je suis Blaine, dit le bouclé en tendant sa main, un énorme sourire ornant ses lèvres, un sourire qui plissait tellement ses yeux que cela former des petites rides au niveau de ses paupières le rendant encore plus craquant.

- Kurt, répondit simplement le châtain en serrant fermement la main du brun.

- Donc Kurt, tu vas faire quoi pendant tes vacances? demanda naturellement Blaine.

- Rien.

- Tu ne peux pas ne rien faire pendant les vacances Kurt!

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Blaine? On ne se connait même pas!

- J't'aime bien je t'ai dit! Je pars en tournée, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous! s'exclama Blaine en souriant largement.

- En tournée? Parce que tu es connu toi? répondit sarcastiquement Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pas encore mais nous allons être connu, répondit à son tour Blaine avec conviction comme si c'était plus qu'évident.

- Nous?

- Le groupe auquel j'appartiens. On part demain en tournée pour devenir célèbre, on a un bus et tout. Donc si tu veux venir, soit devant l'église à 10 heures du matin. J'espère que je te verrais demain Kurt.

Blaine se leva et partit laissant un Kurt légèrement choqué sur le sable qui ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire le lendemain. Partir deux mois en compagnie d'inconnus était vraiment irresponsable et Kurt était tout sauf irresponsable, Kurt contrôlait tout dans sa vie, tout...Enfin il essayait puisque sa vie était devenu légèrement incontrôlable ses derniers temps.

xxxx

- Anderson on attend quoi là putain? grogna Santana sortant la tête du bus.

- J'attends quelqu'un Lopez!

- Je ne sais pas qui tu attends mais il n'a pas l'air d'arriver, répondit Puck.

- Sérieusement Blaine, il est dix heures passé. Il faut qu'on y aille, déclara Sebastian en lui lançant un sourire désolé.

Blaine soupira et commença à monter dans le bus lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une valise qui roule sur le sol. Il descendit brusquement du bus et vit que Kurt était là en compagnie d'une petite brune et qu'ils avaient chacun une valise avec eux. Il décida alors de s'approcher n'osant pas croire qu'il était venu.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

- Je ne voulais pas venir, répondit-il durement en lançant un regard assassin en direction de la petite brune.

- Bonjour je suis Rachel Berry, tu dois être Blaine? Heureuse de connaître, j'ai forcé Kurt à venir, il ne voulait pas! Il est tellement têtu ce garçon! Bref il m'a dit qu'il partait avec vous seulement si je venais donc j'espère que vous avez deux couchettes en plus les gars!

Elle déballa tout ceci à une vitesse tellement hallucinante que Blaine eut beaucoup de mal à tout saisir.

- Euh oui je suis Blaine, et ouais je crois qu'on a des couchettes en plus. Suivez-moi.

Ils entrèrent tout les trois dans le grand bus qu'ils allaient partageait tous ensemble pendant deux mois. Cela ressemblait plus à un énorme camping-car qu'à un bus et c'était vraiment pas mal du tout.

- Les mecs je vous présente Kurt et Rachel, Kurt et Rachel je vous présente Puck, Santana et Sebastian. Ils partent avec nous! sourit Blaine mais il perdit vite son sourire lorsque la latina sauta sur ses deux pieds et s'approcha de lui en le menaçant du doigt.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire Blaine Anderson? cria t-elle. Tu invites deux inconnus à partir avec nous sans nous demander notre avis? Tu es sérieux Blaine Devon Anderson?

- Oui mais ils sont là pour une raison San, j'te jure c'est pas la peine de t'énerver!

- Et ils vont servir à quoi tes deux gus-gus à part nous couter encore plus cher en bouffe?

- Eh bien hum Kurt sera ...

- Kurt sera votre habilleur et maquilleur et moi je serais votre coach vocal, le coupa Rachel avec un grand sourire.

- Tu crois que tu peux débarquer dans notre car et te proclamais coach vocal la naine, on ne sait même pas si tu peux chanter et l'autre à part porter des pantalons ultras serré il n'a pas un gout certain question fringue, rétorqua la brune.

- Kurt a un style sensuel et quelques peu rock ce qui vous rendra très sexy et irrésistible! Et j'entre à la NYADA à la rentrée qui est la plus grande école de chant de New York donc je pense que je peux me proclamer coach vocal, répliqua à son tour Rachel.

Santana ne répondit pas et se contenta de fusiller la petite brune du regard avant de se diriger vers les "chambres" qui était séparé du reste du bus par un rideau. C'était vraiment un énorme bus.

Sebastian et Puck ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Santana alors qu'il n'était que onze heures du matin n'appréciant surement pas que Blaine ne les est pas prévenu.

Le chauffeur se mit en route et plus personne ne parla, ne voulant pas briser le silence, le début de voyage était assez tendu.

xxxx

Ils roulaient depuis un peu plus de deux heures et il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit à bord de ce foutu bus. Santana, Sebastian et Puck étaient toujours dans les chambres tandis que Rachel semblait faire des mots croisés et Kurt regardait par la fenêtre en soupirant... Quant à Blaine il ne faisait rien, il jouait sur son portable, se levait pour prendre un verre d'eau, soupirait, accordait les différentes guitares... Bref il s'ennuyait profondément. Blaine était quelqu'un d'hyperactif, il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps sans rien faire, il était obligé de bouger au risque de devenir complètement fou.

Alors que Blaine accordait une nouvelle guitare qui n'avait absolument pas besoin d'être accordé puisqu'il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant Puck sortit des chambres et s'avança rapidement vers le bouclé et lui arracha presque la guitare des mains.

- Mais euh, se plaignit Blaine. Pourquoi tu as fais ça?

- Tu nous emmerdes Anderson, tu joues le même air depuis tout à l'heure et franchement depuis quand accorder une guitare sur l'air du petit papa noël c'est cool ?

- J'aime cette chanson!

- Blaine, personne n'aime cette chanson et Santana était en train de péter un câble. Du coup j'ai du sortir de mon pieu à cause de toi car Seb essayait de la calmer si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

En effet quelques minutes plus tard, des petits halètements se firent entendre, Puck soupira longuement avant de s'assoir près de Rachel qui elle affichait un air assez choqué, Blaine semblait habitué et quelques peu dégouté quant à Kurt il fixait toujours l'horizon. Le bouclé regarda autour de lui et vit que Puck et Rachel semblaient s'entendre à merveille et qu'ils discutaient gaiment tout les deux. Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha doucement de la petite table pour s'assoir près de Kurt, qui ne lui adressa ni un mot ni un regard.

- Pourquoi tu es venu Kurt? souffla Blaine regrettant déjà d'avoir posé la question, Blaine était peut être un peu trop direct parfois.

Le châtain ne le regarda même pas pour répondre.

- Parce que Rachel m'a forcé.

- Et alors? Elle fait un mètre cinquante, me fait pas croire qu'elle peut concrètement te forcer à embarquer avec des gens que tu ne connais pas pendant deux mois dans un bus quoi, répondit Blaine.

Le châtain tourna son regard dans la direction du brun et ce dernier fut hypnotisé par ses deux magnifiques prunelles bleues. Comment il n'avait pas pu remarquer ça hier soir? **Tu avais bu comme un trou du cul! **lui souffla sa conscience.

- Vous aviez besoin d'un habilleur, continua Kurt en fixant le bouclé cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux.

- Hum c'est vrai mais ça tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, souria doucement le brun.

Kurt se surpris à trouver Blaine vraiment craquant avec son petit sourire en coin et ses quelques boucles qui tombaient devant ses yeux mordorés. Le châtain n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au physique de Blaine la veille mais maintenant qu'il avait cette bouille en face de lui, il ne pouvait nier que Blaine était vraiment très beau.

- J'avais besoin de changer d'air, souffla t-il à sa grande surprise.

Le bouclé perdit son petit sourire ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être magnifique aux yeux de Kurt.

- Je ne te dirais rien, continua le châtain en détournant à nouveau les yeux.

Blaine soupira, il aimait bien tout savoir et ne pas savoir pourquoi Kurt était si mystérieux et pourquoi il semblait si triste le frustrer affreusement.

- Tu sais Kurt, je n'vais pas te mentir j'ai vraiment très envie de t'embrasser maintenant mais tu n'as pas l'air de le vouloir toi aussi donc comme on va passer deux mois ensemble, je pense qu'on pourrait essayer d'être amis! déclara Blaine en souriant à nouveau de façon totalement adorable.

Kurt se tourna à nouveau vers le petit brun.

- Je... euh d'accord, rougit Kurt en souriant faiblement.

Le sourire de Blaine devint encore plus grand puisque c'était le premier sourire que lui offrait Kurt et même si c'était un petit sourire, s'en était tout de même un et Blaine considérait ça comme une grande victoire.

xxxxx

Ils roulaient depuis plusieurs heures, personne ne parler et c'était très frustrant. Seb et Santana avaient terminé leur petite affaire depuis quelques temps, ils avaient même eu le temps de le refaire deux fois sous les plaintes de Kurt, Rachel et Blaine alors que Puck affichait un grand sourire et pariait sur le moment auquel Santana atteindrait le septième ciel et il le devinait à chaque fois sous les regards étonnés de Rachel et Kurt puisque Blaine avait maintenant l'habitude de Puck et de ses passes temps pour le moins étrange.

- Sinon vous écrivez vos chansons où vous faites des reprises? demanda gentiment Rachel en souriant.

- Et bien, on fait les deux, lui répondit Puck avec un sourire charmeur.

- Et qui fait quoi?

- Alors moi je joue de la guitare, répondit à nouveau Puck. Santana est à la basse, Seb a la batterie. Blaine est notre chanteur principal même si on chante tous un peu il reste le meilleur d'entre nous et il joue de tout.

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine assez impressionné, il aurait presque mis sa main à couper que Santana serait leur chanteuse après tout c'était la seule fille et il n'aurait jamais parié qu'elle savait jouer de la basse. Oui Kurt était vraiment impressionner et savoir que Blaine faisait toutes ses choses le rendait aux yeux du châtain encore plus magnifique, oui c'était possible!

- Hum, et c'est quoi le nom de votre groupe? demanda doucement Kurt.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Kurt, Rachel le remerciant de participer et de l'informer par la même occasion sur le nom du groupe, les quatre autres têtes semblaient d'abord se demander de quoi diable Kurt pouvait-il parler avant de réaliser de quoi il était question. Ils finirent par se dévisager les uns les autres jusqu'à ce que Santana prenne la parole.

- En fait on n'a pas de nom, murmura t-elle, honteuse.

- Quoi? s'exclama Kurt. Vous souhaitez qu'on vous prenne dans certaines salles et vous n'avez même pas de nom comment vous voulez qu'on vous prenne au sérieux?

Blaine, Santana, Sebastian et Puck baissèrent les yeux, ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

- Vous avez intérêt à vous trouver un nom dans les prochaines heures sinon je jure que j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre! Non mais sérieusement Rach' tu me forces à partir dans une sorte de tournée avec un groupe qui n'a même pas de nom!

Kurt partit s'enfermer dans l'espace ou se trouvait les lits avant de monter les barreaux et de s'installer sur un lit deux places, il enleva les affaires présentes dans sa valise et commença tranquillement à les ranger sur les étagères prévu à cet effet. Il était en train de plier un pantalon lorsqu'il sentit un poids près de lui, il se tourna et se trouva face à Blaine.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Blaine? soupira Kurt.

- C'est mon lit, répondit le bouclé en haussant les épaules.

- Pardon?

- Et bien i petites chambres séparés par des rideaux, dans la première il y a un lit deux places ou dorment San' et Seb, dans la seconde il y a un autre lit deux places et dans la dernière il y a un lit en hauteur, je ne sais même pas comment tout ça passe dans un bus putain. Mais le fait est que nous partageons le même espace.

- Pas moyen, je vais aller dormir avec Rachel, s'écria Kurt en commençant à enlever les divers produits qu'il avait installé sur les petites étagères.

- Impossible, répondit Blaine.

- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas partager la couchette de ma meilleure amie?

- Et bien Puck déteste dormir en hauteur, tout comme Rachel apparemment du coup ils ont décidés de dormir tout les deux.

Kurt soupira longuement en s'adossant contre une vitre, il savait parfaitement que Rachel détestait les lits en hauteur, il ne savait si c'était réellement vrai pour Puck mais il préférait le croire sur paroles plutôt que d'essayer de se confronter à un mec qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui. Il était condamné à partager pendant deux mois le même lit que Blaine.

C'est en rivant son regard sur les étagères qu'il vit quelques produits ou vêtements qu'il n'avait pas remarqué quelques instants plus tôt.

- Est-ce que tu ronfles? demanda finalement Kurt.

- Quoi?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu ronflais, répéta Kurt en vrillant son regard dans celui du bouclé.

- Hum euh non, non je ne crois pas, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

- Très bien, je veux bien partager mon lit avec toi mais juste garde tes mains pour toi Anderson!

- Comment connais-tu mon nom? demanda Blaine semblant surpris.

Kurt haussa les épaules avant de répondre de façon naturelle.

- J'ai vu tes papiers donc j'ai jeté un coup d'œil.

- Je vais essayer.

- Tu vas essayer quoi? demanda Kurt en regardant Blaine avec incompréhension.

- De garder mes mains pour moi, répondit Blaine en souriant légèrement avant de descendre l'échelle et de retourner dans l'espèce de salon.

Kurt se surprit à rougir légèrement avant de continuer à ranger tranquillement ses affaires puis il descendit à son tour afin de rejoindre les autres. Puck et Rachel étaient en train de discuter tranquillement tout comme Sebastian et Santana. Kurt vit Blaine qui était penché sur une feuille et semblait se débattre avec lui même, il haussa les épaules et s'avança vers le bouclé curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Le brun ne releva même pas la tête lorsque Kurt se posa près de lui tellement il était concentré dans ce qu'il entreprenait.

- Tu fais quoi? demanda Kurt doucement de façon à ne pas brusquer l'autre garçon.

Blaine releva brusquement la tête puis plongea ses prunelles dorés dans les perles bleues océans du châtain.

- Oh, hum j'écrivais une chanson, répondit Blaine en rougissant.

- Oh ! Je peux la voir? demanda Kurt curieux de voir le genre de chanson que Blaine pouvait bien écrire.

- Non.

Kurt releva le regard surpris.

- Je suis désolé, c'est assez privé...

- Blaine tu vas jouer cette chanson devant plusieurs dizaines de personne et tu ne veux pas que je la lise, c'est ridicule.

- C'est juste que c'est assez personnel et elle n'est pas terminé donc désolé mais non ce n'est pas possible.

Kurt secoua la tête avant de se renfrogner et de s'enfoncer légèrement dans le siège.

- Sinon vous allez vous produire où? demanda Rachel quelques minutes plus tard.

- Notre première salle est à San Francisco, répondit Sebastian.

- Et quelle salle?

- Une petite salle miteuse.

- Oh!

Le bus s'arrêta presque brusquement après tant de temps à rouler sans pause. Le chauffeur descendit de son siège avant de se diriger vers une pompe à essence afin de remplir le réservoir.

- Au fait qui paye le bus? demanda à son tour Kurt sortant légèrement de son boudisme.

- Mon abruti de père, répondit à nouveau Sebastian avec sarcasme.

Le chauffeur remonta à nouveau dans son siège avant de redémarrer pour quelques heures de routes.

La soirée se passa plutôt tranquillement, ils mangèrent une petite salade composée qu'avait préparée Rachel. Kurt partit ensuite se coucher, alors qu'il commençait à retirer sa chemise il sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourna vivement et poussa un cri d'horreur en apercevant Blaine beaucoup plus près qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Le bouclé surprit d'entendre le châtain hurlait lâcha les barreaux de l'échelle et tomba telle une merde sur le sol du bus.

Kurt paniqua légèrement, il passa aussi vite qu'il put sa tête au dessus des barreaux afin de voir si Blaine n'était pas mort. Le bouclé se mit à gémir douloureusement, le châtain descendit aussi vite qu'il put l'échelle mais sans savoir comment il tomba à son tour mais sa chute (bien qu'elle fut moins haute que celle de Blaine) fut amorti par le corps du bouclé qui poussa un autre gémissement de douleur.

- Oh mon Dieu Blaine je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, s'exclama Kurt en se redressant légèrement mais Blaine se redressa plus rapidement et leur visage était maintenant tellement près l'un de l'autre que leur souffle se mélanger dangereusement.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se pencher et ils pourraient s'embrasser, quelques millimètres séparaient leurs lèvres, un mouvement et ils pourraient faire quelque chose dont ils mourraient d'envie autant l'un que l'autre. Cependant ils avancèrent tout les deux au même instant faisant s'entrechoquer leur nez et leur front. Ils se reculèrent à nouveau instantanément gémissant à nouveau de douleur. Kurt se remit debout aussi vite qu'il put avant de tendre sa main à Blaine, ce dernier s'en saisit et le châtain le remit sur ses pieds.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Blaine, s'excusa à nouveau Kurt en rougissant extrêmement.

- C'est rien du tout Kurt, répondit le brun en souriant faiblement, son sourire essayant de masquer une vague de douleur qui n'échappa pas aux yeux du second garçon.

Kurt s'approcha et releva délicatement les boucles sombres du garçon qui laissèrent apparaître quelques goutes de sang s'échappant de son arcade. Le châtain relâcha ses boucles avant de remonter le plus vite possible l'échelle et d'en redescendre aussi rapidement muni d'une petite trousse de secours.

Le châtain désinfecta la blessure du brun avant d'y appliquer un pansement le tout avec une extrême délicatesse.

- Voilà, j'ai finis si tu as encore mal n'hésites surtout pas à le dire.

- Merci Kurt, répondit Blaine en souriant plus gaiment.

Le châtain se mit à rougir à nouveau avant de grimper à l'échelle suivit de près par le bouclé. Kurt défit sa chemise tout en restant dos au brun par pudeur. Il enfila un tee shirt, enleva son pantalon et opta pour un jogging. Il se retourna ensuite pour faire face au brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Tu attends quoi pour te changer? demanda Kurt.

- Hum en fait je dors en caleçon, répondit Blaine.

- Oh...

- Mais si ça te gène je peux mettre un tee shirt ou un truc...

- Quoi? Euh non ça ne me dérange pas, fais comme tu as l'habitude de faire, rougit le châtain.

Blaine haussa les épaules avant de retirer son jean avec difficulté, il enleva ensuite son tee shirt et le châtain fut hypnotisé face à toute cette peau halé, tout ses muscles, ses yeux dorés, son caleçon qui ne laissait aucun doute face à la grosseur de Blaine... Kurt secoua la tête en rougissant davantage, **il ne faut pas que je pense à ce genre de chose, Blaine est mon ami! **pensa le châtain.

Kurt se faufila en dessous de la couverture vite suivit par le brun, ils s'endormirent comme ça chacun à l'opposé du lit dos à dos sans un mot.

xxxxx

Kurt ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième. Il avait anormalement bien dormi, depuis son refus à la NYADA il dormait mal, depuis cette nuit là il dormait mal et là il avait très bien dormi et il se demandait bien pourquoi puisque le lit dans lequel il se trouvait semblait tout sauf confortable.

Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur des boucles brunes soyeuses nichés dans son cou. En examinant la situation de plus près il se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient entremêlé avec celles de Blaine, ce dernier avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et avait niché sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Kurt quant à lui tenait également fermement la taille du brun de façon à l'avoir le plus proche possible de lui. Dans cette position ils ne formaient plus qu'un et pouvaient sentir chaque partie du corps de l'autre. Et Kurt sentait parfaitement une certaine partie du corps de Blaine qui était pressé contre sa cuisse. Son visage se colora instantanément de rouge face à cette constatation.

Kurt soupira longuement avant de se retirer lentement et doucement de l'emprise de Blaine qui se plaignit avant de s'emparer de l'oreiller du châtain et de se calmer instantanément.

Il sortit de sa chambre silencieusement afin de ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormait encore. Il entra dans la partie commune et tomba sur Santana qui était apparemment la seule réveillée. Kurt n'avait pas beaucoup vu Santana et à vrai dire il avait un peu peur d'elle. Il n'osa même pas lui adressé la parole. Il s'approcha de la kitchenette et se servit une bonne tasse de café bien noir avant d'aller prudemment se poser sur la chaise en face de la latina.

- Tu as bien dormi? demanda t-elle gentiment à la grande surprise du châtain qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

- Hum, oui plutôt bien à vrai dire. Et toi?

- L'horreur! Le matelas est horrible et Seb prend toute la place, geignit-elle en se frottant les yeux avant de reprendre une gorgée de café.

- Alors, hum, toi et Seb vous formaient un très joli couple, vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps? demanda t-il simplement.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

- Oh! Je croyais que, comme vous enfin voilà quoi! Désolé, s'empourpra Kurt.

- C'est rien, c'est normal que tu es pensé ça, disons qu'on est des amis avec bénéfices. On couche ensemble mais on n'est pas un couple. On est pas fait pour les relations, nous ne sommes pas comme ça. On se tromperait l'un l'autre et ça ne nous ferait que du mal, expliqua t-elle gentiment.

- Je sais que c'est personnel et plutôt direct mais tu l'aimes n'est ce pas?

Santana baissa le regard sur ses mains serrant fermement sa tasse de café.

- Je ne préfère pas espérer des choses avec lui, ça me tuerait, murmura t-elle au bout d'un certain temps.

Kurt sut au son de sa voix qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et qu'effectivement Santana était bel et bien amoureuse de son "ami" et Kurt avait mal pour elle, elle semblait être réellement une chouette fille même s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

- Et toi? demanda t-elle. Tu as un petit ami?

- Comment tu sais que je suis gay?

- Excuse moi mais tu t'es proposé en habilleur Porcelaine, et puis ça ne me gêne pas tu sais, je suis bisexuelle tout comme Seb et Blaine est gay donc tu sais j'en ai rien à faire. Bref tu ne m'as pas répondu, sourit-elle.

- Hum, non. J'en avais un mais nous nous sommes séparés il y a quelques semaines, répondit-il la voix serré par l'émotion que cela provoquait en lui.

- Oh, je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas...

- Ce n'est rien tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Rupture douloureuse?

- Plutôt ouais.

Santana comprit que ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il souhaitait abordé alors ils parlèrent d'autres choses et il fut très reconnaissant qu'elle ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils durent discuter plus d'une heure avant que Puck, Rachel et Seb fassent leur apparition surement réveillé par leur éclat de rire. Ils se servirent une tasse de café chacun puis se posèrent près de Kurt et Santana qui pour leur part en été tout les deux à leur quatrième tasse.

- Toujours le même qui se lève en dernier, déclara Sebastian une demi heure plus tard. Quel feignant ce mec, soupira t-il.

- Qui traites-tu de feignant Smythe? grogna Blaine en entrant la pièce.

- Toi évidemment!

Kurt examina Blaine qui avait enfilé un jogging et un tee shirt, il avait des petits yeux encore empreints de sommeil et ses boucles étaient encore plus indisciplinées que la veille mais malgré tout ces petits détails, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus mignon ainsi.

- Au fait, commença Rachel. Vous vous êtes trouvé un nom de scène?

Des grognements de frustration se firent entendre de tous les côtés, ils ne trouvaient pas de nom et c'était très frustrant. Il y eut un long silence jusqu'à ce que Puck bondisse de son siège en pointant Blaine du doigt.

- THE BLACK SHEEP! s'écria t-il en sautant partout tout en pointant Blaine du doigt un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres.

- The Black Sheep? demanda le bouclé pas sur de comprendre.

- Notre nom de groupe sera "The Black Sheep"! répéta Puck toujours souriant.

- Pourquoi tu veux appeler notre groupe "Le mouton noir" ? demanda Santana en haussant un sourcil.

- Et bien, personne ne nous trouve de nom alors je cherchais quelque chose qui pouvait m'inspirer et j'ai vu les cheveux de Blaine, expliqua t-il satisfait de sa trouvaille.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux?

- Ils sont tout frisés et tout noir, on dirait un mouton noir et en anglais ça fait " The Black Sheep"! répondit Puck.

- Tu veux sérieusement appeler notre groupe comme ça à cause de mes cheveux? C'est ridicule Puck!

- Personnellement je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien, intervint Sebastian avant de se tourner vers Santana. T'en penses quoi San' ?

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à le dire parce que l'idée vient de Puck mais j'aime bien, répondit-elle en lançant un regard désolé à Blaine.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux? C'est extrêmement gênant! Je refuse d'appeler notre groupe comme ça! s'exclama Blaine en se gigotant sur sa chaise mal à l'aise.

- Très bien, trois voix pour et une voix contre. Kurt, Rachel, vous en pensez quoi? demanda Puck en se tournant vers les deux intéressés.

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre en chuchotant activement.

- On est désolé... commença Rachel...Blaine mais on aime aussi.

Il y eut plusieurs cris de victoire, surtout de la part de Puck tandis que Blaine lui claquait sa tête contre la table en tirant sur ses boucles qui étaient la cause de toute cette histoire.

- PREPAREZ VOUS THE BLACK SHEEP SERA BIENTOT DANS VOS VILLES! ON VA DEVENIR DES ROCKSTARS GRACE AUX CHEVEUX DE BLAINOU! cria Puck.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, ils feront à peu près tous cette longueur, peut-être légèrement moins ou plus ça dépendra!

Sinon vous en avez pensez quoi? Vos avis sont réellement important, si l'auteur n'en reçoit pas il n'a plus de motivations! Alors laissez une petite review, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, tout en restant un minimum poli!

A bientôt, j'espère! xoxo Lo'


	2. Chapter 2

Oh hum, waouh! Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire, vous me gâtez beaucoup trop... 13 review, 13 followers, 5 favoris et plus de 300 vues rien que pour ce premier chapitre! Un grand et énorme merci à tous et à toutes, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin!

Je devais poster ce chapitre demain mais comme j'étais malade aujourd'hui j'ai eu le temps de me relire et de me corriger même si je sais qu'il reste des fautes et que certaines tournures de phrases sont mauvaises.

Voilà moins de blabla!

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Joanna-Malefoy: **Déjà merci d'aimer notre page, c'est super sympa et c'est encore plus sympa de prendre le temps de me laisser une review! Continue ;) Et merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur!

**Sarahgleek: **Merci beaucoup c'est adorable! Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de moments osés mais il y en aura tout de même certains, et j'espère qu'ils seront bien écrits tout de même! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira! N'hésite pas à laisser ton avis à nouveau! ;)

**Gwendoo: **Oui mes bébés sont obligés d'être attiré l'un par l'autre :P Merci j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :S Encore merci à toi, n'hésite pas à me laisser une nouvelle review, j'aime avoir des avis :D

**Lysendra: **Je dois le nom du groupe à une amie parce que je n'avais aucune idée! Blaine ne sera pas toujours aussi séducteur, j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas? Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien s'entendre ;) Merci pour ta review, n'hésite pas à m'en laisser une pour ce chap, j'espère qu'il te plaire :) !

**LittleLya: **Oui j'ai beau me relire, je fais toujours des fautes et mon pc ne corrige pas tout malheureusement .. :( On va vite en savoir plus sur Kurt, dans le troisième ou quatrième chapitre il me semble ! J'ai toujours pensé que Seb et San' étaient fait pour être ensemble ;) Je risque de me faire taper dessus mais je n'aime pas plus que ça le Brittana, elles sont juste amis pour moi, je préfère de loin le Bram et récemment le Dantana! Oui je voulais écrire un petit truc Puck/Blaine et j'étais morte de rire quand j'ai imaginé la scène. Je dois le nom du groupe à une amie ;) Oui j'avoue que le bus est énorme mais c'est une fiction, je peux faire tout ce que je veux :D! J'espère que la suite te plaira, n'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis de nouveau, même si ton ipod beug ;)

**Sabrina: **Merci, ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas l'abandonner sinon je n'aurais jamais publié le premier chapitre, je sais comment ça peut être frustrant de pas connaître la suite et fin d'une histoire! Oui et bien il en fait, je ne l'ai est juste pas écrite :P J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, n'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis ;)

**Barbara: **Heureuse que ça te plaise la folle! La suite là voilà ;)

**Cam1006: **Merciiii beaucoup :$ Oui j'aime le Sebtana et ça change de d'habitude je trouve ;) Sa tristesse est du à sa rupture et tu le seras plus dans les prochains chapitres mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas tarder! Ca me fait plaisir que le nom fasse rire, je le doit à une amie :') ! La suite la voilà, hésite pas à me laisser ton avis ;)

**Clairegleek78: **Oui à vrai dire, je me suis auto tué! Heureuse que ça te plaise, voici la suite ;D

**Koala: **Awwwh tant de compliment, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part merci, merci beaucoup :$ ! Voilà la suite :)

**NotAloneUnicorn: **Heureuse que tu aimes cet énorme bus malheureusement ça risque de ne pas durer... J'espère que tu aimeras tout de même la suite ! On sait bientôt ce qui est arrivé à Kurt, hormis qu'il ne soit pas pris à la NYADA... Oui j'ai une passion secrète pour le Sebtana :P J'ai essayé de garder les personnages tout en les changeant tout de même un peu :P  
Ouais il en faut parce que la suite ne va pas être tout le temps, jolie, jolie... Tu as effectivement deviné que la rupture de Kurt a quelque chose à voir là dedans mais je n'en dit pas plus pour le moment :)  
J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite et que ça continuera à te plaire! N'hésite pas à me laisser de nouveau ton avis!

**JusteCaro: **Oui je suis toujours bloqué au dernier chapitre que tu as lu et il me fallait de la motivation, du coup j'ai mis le premier chapitre! Tu vas vraiment tout relire? Ca m'étonne de toi :P Merci pour ta review, ma petite Caro' !

* * *

**On The Road:**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le premier concert**

Le bus venait de s'arrêter à San Francisco après de très longues heures de route. Ils avaient seulement un concert le lendemain mais c'était tout de même mieux d'arriver plus tôt, cela leur permettrait de faire un peu de tourisme.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement, cela faisait tellement de bien de retrouver la terre ferme, d'avoir à nouveau les pieds sur Terre, c'était même très plaisant.

- Bon on fait quoi de notre journée? demanda Puck.

- Puck, il est dix huit heures, la journée est terminée. Je propose qu'on se trouve un petit resto pour manger, répondit Santana en souriant.

Tout le monde approuva l'idée de la latina, Sebastian entoura son bras au tour de la taille de la brune et ils marchèrent tandis que Puck et Rachel discutaient tranquillement derrière eux. Blaine quant à lui allait les suivre quand il se rendit compte que Kurt ne les suivait pas. En effet le châtain semblait perdu dans ses pensées et avait le regard dans le vague.

Blaine s'approcha doucement de lui de façon à ne pas lui faire peur, il tapota lentement son épaule. Le châtain sursauta quelques peu avant d'ancrer ses yeux bleus qui semblaient torturés dans ceux de Blaine qui se teintaient à présent d'incompréhension.

- Kurt tu viens? demanda t-il en saisissant la main du châtain.

Kurt hocha la tête et suivit le brun sans retirer sa main de la sienne puisque cela semblait tellement naturel et qu'elles semblaient être faites pour se tenir l'une l'autre.

Ils durent courir pour rejoindre le groupe qui avait bien avancer.

- On se demandait où vous étiez! s'exclama Rachel, soulagé que les deux garçons soient enfin là, son regard s'attarda sur leur main entrelacés et elle sourit, Kurt et Blaine suivirent son regard et se séparèrent instantanément.

- On est là, répondit simplement Kurt en souriant mais Blaine remarqua que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Ils trouvèrent une petite pizzeria sympa, et Kurt se retrouva en face de Blaine. Le châtain n'osait pas lever les yeux, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était gêné par la présence de Blaine.

Kurt n'avait même pas mangé la moitié de sa pizza, il était pâle et ne semblait pas aller bien et Blaine s'inquiétait, oui Blaine s'inquiétait pour Kurt, pour un homme qu'il connaissait depuis deux jours et Blaine ne comprenait pas parce qu'il voulait protéger Kurt mais en même temps il _voulait _Kurt et ses deux choses là étaient clairement incompatibles.

Alors que Puck sautait sur Kurt pour finir sa pizza, Blaine réalisa qu'il tenait trop à Kurt pour coucher simplement avec lui, il décida donc de mettre ses hormones de côtés et d'essayer d'être un bon ami envers le châtain de façon à ce que son sourire atteigne ses yeux parce que Blaine voulait voir les magnifiques yeux du garçon pétillaient de bonheur.

xxxxx

Après le diner ils retournèrent tranquillement au bus, Sebastian, Santana, Rachel et Puck montèrent directement tandis que Kurt restait une fois de plus à l'écart.

- Pourquoi tu restes à l'écart comme ça? demanda Blaine alors que Kurt sursautait.

- Et bien ma meilleure amie traine avec un mec qui a une affreuse coiffure mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir puisqu'il est plutôt canon. Et Santana va surement coucher avec Sebastian parce que c'est génial de baiser mais ils sont censé n'être qu'amis alors que je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de lui et elle est complètement conne d'être amoureuse parce que ça n'apporte que des ennuis, les hommes sont tous des gros connards qui adorent vous piétiner le coeur en milles morceaux et je trouve ça vraiment deguelasse, ça me répugne! Vous me répugnez! s'époumona Kurt alors que de longues larmes coulés le long de son visage, Blaine ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et serra Kurt fermement dans ses bras, ce dernier raffermit encore sa prise autour des épaules du bouclé et pleura à chaudes larmes pendant de longues minutes mouillant la chemise que portait le bouclé.

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes à Kurt pour se calmer, il s'écarta finalement de Blaine les yeux extrêmement rougi et les joues rouges.

- Je suis désolé Blaine, chuchota Kurt.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- J'ai ruiné ta chemise, rigola faiblement Kurt.

Blaine tendit le bras et prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne, il baissa le regard et admira comment sa main halé contrastait si bien avec la main pâle du châtain.

- J'en ai d'autres, ne t'inquiète pour ça, sourit le bouclé.

Kurt ne répondit rien, il se contentât de serrer plus fort la main du bouclé. Ils montèrent dans le bus, se mirent en pyjama et filèrent sous la couette. Blaine était sur le point de s'endormir jusqu'à ce que la voix du châtain retentisse faiblement dans l'obscurité.

- Tu as déjà été amoureux Blaine?

Blaine prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, il avait eu de nombreux béguins, il avait couché avec de nombreux garçons tous plus beaux les uns que les autres mais avait-il été amoureux?

- Non, je n'ai jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort pour une personne, répondit simplement le bouclé. Et toi? rajouta t-il.

- Oui.

Un silence se mit en place, mais pas un silence gênant c'était un bon silence. Kurt reprit à nouveau la parole et Blaine remarqua que sa voix tremblait.

- Ne tombe pas amoureux Blaine, ça risque de te détruire.

Et puis plus rien, Blaine pensait que Kurt allait développer mais il n'en fit rien. Quelques instants plus tard la respiration du châtain s'était faite régulière, il s'était simplement endormi laissant Blaine, la tête remplis de questions et d'incompréhension.

xxxxx

Ils se réveillèrent dans la même position que la veille et Kurt descendit du lit comme la veille laissant Blaine serré son oreiller contre lui. Cependant contrairement à la veille ce ne fut pas Santana qu'il trouva dans le "salon", ce fut Puck. Kurt se servit un café et alla s'assoir en face du garçon à la crête.

- Pas trop stressé? demanda le châtain, la voix rauque à cause des larmes de la veille et si Puck remarqua quelque chose il ne le fit pas savoir ce que Kurt apprécia.

- J'aimerais beaucoup faire le beau goss mais je te mentirais si je te disais non. Je suis mort de trouille, souffla le garçon.

- Vous avez déjà fait des concerts non?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil. On était au lycée, c'était amusant et si on se loupait ce n'était pas grave. La c'est notre premier "vrai" concert et même si c'est une petite salle et qu'elle n'est même pas rempli, je sais qu'il y aura des vidéos sur Youtube et si on se loupe on peut dire adieu à notre carrière. C'est vraiment important pour moi, je veux que mon père voie que je ne suis pas un raté comme lui, souffla Puck en vrillant son regard dans celui du châtain.

- Je ne vous ai jamais entendu jouer Puck mais je suis persuadé que ce sera génial, répondit Kurt avec honnêteté.

- Merci mec. Je compte sur toi pour nous habiller avec classe.

- Ca je ne te garantis rien! Il va falloir que je me débrouille avec votre garde robe, rigola Kurt.

Puck éclata de rire à son tour alors que Rachel faisait son apparition, elle alla chercher un café alors que Puck ne la lâchait pas des yeux, un sourire béat collé au visage. Kurt se leva, prit la main de sa meilleure amie et l'amena à l'extérieur du bus sous son regard interrogateur.

- Pourquoi tu m'emmènes dehors Kurt? demanda t-elle surprise.

- Puck est un type bien, déclara simplement le châtain alors que les joues de la brune se teintaient légèrement d'un joli rouge.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Il est beau garçon, même si sa coupe est assez originale, il semble plutôt drôle, il n'est pas homophobe, il a des amis très sympas et il est en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

- Tu crois? demanda Rachel semblant incertaine.

- J'en suis sur et je pense que tu devrais foncer Rach'!

Rachel ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire avant de foncer dans les bras de Kurt et de le serrer contre elle autant qu'elle le pouvait.

- Merci, chuchota t-elle contre son oreille.

- Si tu étais un homme je serais avec toi Rachel Berry, et j'espère de tout coeur que cet homme sait la chance qu'il a que tu sois tombé sous son charme.

Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans le bus main dans la main en souriant légèrement pour découvrir que tout le monde était levé. Santana semblait se disputait avec Puck et Sebastian qui semblait s'être mis d'accord pour l'embêter tandis que Blaine était recroquevillé dans son coin, penchait sur la table.

- Tu fais quoi? demanda Kurt ce qui fit sursautait Blaine.

- Je suis en train de prépare la playlist pour ce soir, répondit-il en souriant.

- Oh! Et j'ai le droit de savoir ce que vous allez jouer?

- Non, répondit Blaine en secouant la tête. Je veux que ce soit une surprise.

- Dans ce cas, je respecte ta décision maître des secrets sur feuille. Vous allez jouer combien de chansons?

- Je dirais une dizaine nous sommes seulement en première partie et il ne faut pas que les gens partent avant...

- Pourquoi ils partiraient ? Tes amis sont talentueux, non?

- Oui et j'ai confiance en eux, c'est juste qu'ils me font chanter presque toutes les chansons et je n'ai pas confiance en moi.

Kurt prit les mains de Blaine entre les siennes.

- Ils ont confiance en toi, il faut que tu es confiance en toi également et je suis sur que tu chantes très bien sinon tu ne seras pas leur chanteur.

- C'est juste qu'ils chantent tous aussi bien voir mieux que moi.

- Ecoute Blaine, si ils t'ont choisi c'est que tu avais quelque chose que eux n'ont pas qui fait que tu es spécial. Et tu es spécial, crois moi sur parole Blaine.

- Merci Kurt, répondit Blaine en serrant fort les mains de Kurt.

- Merci à toi, sourit Kurt.

xxxxx

Ils ne virent absolument pas passé la journée, entre le shopping, les ballades, les visites et les rires il fut bientôt dix huit heures, certes le concert ne commençait qu'à vingt heure mais ils voulaient du temps pour se mettre en condition et selon Kurt et Rachel les deux heures étaient nécessaires.

Santana fut la première à passer entre les mains de Rachel tandis que Kurt fouillait dans sa valise à la recherche de divers merveilles, Santana étant la seule fille selon lui il était important qu'elle soit mise en valeur.

- Alors tu m'as trouvé quelque chose de bon? demanda t-elle quelques minutes après.

- Je vais d'abord te maquiller, répondit le châtain en souriant largement, il adoré jouer à la poupée grandeur nature.

- Okay.

Santana se maquillait beaucoup trop aux yeux de Kurt, elle exagérait sur le rouge à lèvres, le fond de teint, la poudre et le fard à paupières en mettant vraiment trop et le châtain était bien décidé à rendre la latina sexy sans en faire trop.

Il appliqua tout de même un rouge sang à ses lèvres pulpeuses puisque cela lui allait merveilleusement bien. Il mit un fin trait d'eyeliner sur ses paupières, du mascara pour allonger ses cils et une petite touche de crayon noir qui approfondissait son regard. Elle était magnifique.

- Enfile ça, déclara Kurt en lui tendant une pile de vêtements.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes et Kurt fut éblouit, il était peut être gay mais il savait reconnaître la beauté féminine quand il la voyait et là Santana était tout simplement magnifique.

Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe rouge près du corps, avec une légère veste en cuir et des bottines noires. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et elle était parfaitement maquillée grâce à Kurt.

- Waouh Santana tu es parfaite!

- Merci, je ne doute pas de toi puisque tu es gay et si tu ne le pensais pas tu ne serais pas aussi convainquant! sourit-elle avant de venir le serrer dans ses bras. Merci Kurt, souffla t-elle, tu m'as rendu belle sans pour autant me faire passer pour une fille facile et vulgaire alors que c'était clairement l'image que je dégageais avant.

Elle partit, Kurt s'occupa alors de Sebastian puis de Puck à qui il mit un peu de poudre, il l'es habilla simplement, un jean avec un marcel noir et leur veste en cuir. Puis ce fut au tour de Blaine, il entra Kurt le fit assoir près de lui.

- Ne me fait pas trop souffrir, rigola Blaine.

Kurt entendit rien qu'à son rire que Blaine était vraiment stressé mais qu'il essayait de le cachait alors il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de sourire avant de répondre gentiment.

- Je vais essayer.

Il prit une pince avec laquelle il mit ses boucles en arrières et il éclata de rire à la vue de ce spectacle.

- Pourquoi tu ris Kurt? demanda t-il en boudant.

- Tu es tellement mignon comme ça et je viens de découvrir tes sourcils! C'est pour ça que tu te laisses pousser autant les cheveux?

- Je n'aime pas mes sourcils et j'ai peur du coiffeur, avoua le bouclé honteusement.

Kurt ne put retenir un nouvel éclat de rire qui lui valut un regard vexé de la part du bouclé.

- Tes sourcils sont vraiment très mignon Blaine!

- Ils ne peuvent pas être mignon, ils sont triangulaires! Triangulaires Kurt!

- Je t'assure qu'ils sont mignons et je mens rarement, fais moi confiance, assura Kurt et Blaine vit tellement de sincérité dans son regard qu'il le crut immédiatement.

Kurt mit de la poudre sur le visage de Blaine tout comme Puck et Sebastian et il ébouriffa encore plus les boucles de Blaine comme s'il sortait à peine du lit, il passa un fin trait de crayon sous ses yeux et il tendit au bouclé ses vêtements.

Blaine ressortit quelques minutes et ce que Kurt vit lui décrocha la mâchoire. Blaine était à coupé le souffle. Le jean skinny noir était si serré qu'il épousait parfaitement le bas de son corps, moulant ses fesses à la perfection et Kurt pensa que cela devrait être puni par la loi d'avoir un tel cul. Le débardeur blanc ne laissait aucun doute quant aux muscles de Blaine, il était comme fait sur mesure pour le brun. Sa tenue était complétée d'une veste en cuir comme le reste des membres du groupe et d'une paire de converses blanches également afin de rappeler le débardeur. Si on ajoutait à cette tenue, les cheveux décoiffés et la fine touche de crayon noir, Blaine était aux yeux de Kurt l'homme le plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et ce n'était pas rien.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? demanda alors Blaine, sortant Kurt de sa rêverie.

- Non, non tu es juste hum euh parfait, souffla Kurt en rougissant.

- C'est grâce à toi.

- J'ai eu un bon modèle.

- Est ce que tu serais en train de me draguer Hummel? demanda Blaine en haussant un sourcil.

Kurt s'empourpra avant de secouer la tête.

- Non, je sais juste reconnaître les beaux mecs quand j'en vois. Et je ne drague pas mes amis.

- Hum d'accord. En tout cas bravo, tu as réussi à me rendre présentable.

Kurt s'apprêtait à répondre quand tout le monde entra dans le vestiaire.

- C'est à nous dans quelques minutes, souffla Sebastian qui semblait mort de peur, c'était étrange de le voir ainsi, lui qui était toujours sur de lui.

- Vous allez tout déchirer, déclara Rachel.

- Comment tu peux le savoir la naine? demanda agressivement Santana mais Rachel ne lui en voulait pas elle savait que si Santana était si agressive c'était simplement parce qu'elle était morte de peur.

- Je viens de vous échauffer la voix, et elles sont merveilleuses, répondit-elle.

- Il y a du monde dans la salle? demanda nerveusement Blaine en se grattant la tête.

- Oui, répondit Puck. La salle est pleine.

Si la salle était pleine cela signifiait qu'une cinquantaine de personnes étaient venus les voir chanter et c'était tout de même quelque chose cinquante personne.

Ils soufflèrent un grand coup, puis Puck, Santana, Sebastian et Blaine partirent en coulisses tandis que Rachel et Kurt allaient s'assoir dans le public et c'était vrai ce qu'avait dit Puck, la petite salle était complète et bien que cinquante personne ce n'était pas énorme, comme la salle était petite ça paraissait énorme.

- Ils sont vraiment bons? demanda Kurt, il voulait savoir si Rachel avait dit cela pour les rassurer où si elle le pensait réellement.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Ils ont tous un grain de voix particulier mais Blaine a clairement quelque chose en plus.

- Comment ça?

- Je n'ai les pas vraiment entendu puisqu'il sait juste préparer la voix mais il a quelque chose de particulier, je ne serais quoi te dire mais il l'a.

Kurt allait lui répondre lorsqu'un homme monta sur scène annonça l'arrivé du groupe, les spectateurs rigolèrent légèrement au nom choisi par Puck mais cela ne semblait pas être un rire moqueur.

Ensuite Sebastian, Puck et Santana montèrent sur scène et furent applaudi et sifflé de toute part. Ils commencèrent à jouer et à produire différent sons grâce à leur bouche puis Blaine apparut et commença à chanter.

_**«Oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh! There's a place there I know...»**_

Kurt reconnu la chanson, c'était l'une de ses chansons préférés de Kelly Clarkson et Blaine avait su la revisité afin d'oublier complètement la version originale et c'était plutôt très bien réussi. Rachel n'avait pas menti Blaine avait une voix magnifique, il arrivait à atteindre des notes que Kurt ne pensait que le bouclé pouvait atteindre. Il avait une très bonne présence sur scène également, il courait, il dansait, il fixait son public. Public qui avait l'air satisfait de ce qu'il voyait et de ce qu'il entendait. La chanson prit fin et la salle se mit à applaudir à tout rompre, Blaine posa son micro sur un manche, il partit chercher une guitare et un tabouret et parla.

- Merci beaucoup, sourit-il. Nous sommes "The Black Sheep" et nous sommes heureux de chanter pour vous. Je suis Blaine, et voici Puck, Sebastian et Santana. Puck va aller se préparer alors en attendant je vais vous chanter une chanson que j'ai écrite il y a quelques temps, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Le bouclé entama les premières notes de sa guitare avant de se mettre à chanter.

_**«Baby I don't care, who, where...»**_

Et Kurt fut surpris la chanson de Blaine était magnifique et il y mettait tout son coeur, il ne poussait pas sur sa voix, il se contentait de chanter doucement mais magnifiquement. Sa voix s'accordant parfaitement avec les notes que produisaient ses doigts glissant sur la guitare. La chanson était sublime, la voix de Blaine aussi ainsi que le bouclé lui même. Tout était parfait. Il joua les derniers accords avant de rouvrir les yeux sous les applaudissements du public. Le visage du bouclé s'orna d'un magnifique sourire lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux à la fin de sa chanson, il se leva et alla posait sa guitare dans les coulisses pour en prendre une autre tandis que Puck s'avançait sur le devant de la scène.

- Salut tout le monde je suis Noah mais tout le monde m'appelle Puck et, et bah je vais vous chanter une chanson. Je n'ai pas une voix d'or comme Blainy mais je me débrouille quand même donc j'espère que vous apprécierez, finit Puck.

Il commença les premiers accords de guitare tandis que Sebastian commençait à se déchainer sur sa batterie et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le public entre en délire. Puck commença alors à chanter et Kurt fut assez impressionner.

**«Uh!  
Oh yeah!  
T-T-teacher stop that screamin'  
Teacher don't you see?  
Don't wanna be no uptown fool  
Maybe I should go to hell»**

Il était bon. Aucunes fausses notes. Il vivait et s'éclatait sur sa chanson, le châtain supposa que Puck avait du tomber sous le charme d'une de ses profs pour choisir une telle chanson.

Blaine et Santana quant à eux effectuaient une chorégraphie assez drôle derrière Puck et c'était plutôt pas mal. Ils finirent même à un certain moment par sauter dans les airs en effectuant un grand écart parfait ce qui fit hurler le public d'avantage.

Puck signa les accords de la chanson et la salle explosa, un énorme sourit était collé sur le visage du garçon: il était fière de lui.

Puck se recula afin de laisser la place à Blaine, ils se firent une légère accolade.

- Donc voilà les filles c'était Puck. Sinon on va toute suite enchainer sur une chanson de la merveilleuse Christina Aguillera, j'espère que notre interprétation va vous plaire.

Il ferma les yeux et attacha ses mains fermement sur le micro tandis que la musique commençait.

**«After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
Cause you've made me that much stronger»**

Puis le rythme s'accéléra et Blaine se lâcha, Kurt sut à la façon dont le bouclé interprétait la chanson qu'il avait un passé qui le relié lui et cette chanson. Qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait rendu plus fort. Il y avait quelque chose de féroce dans son regard et Kurt devina que son passé était sombre rien qu'à la puissance et à l'émotion qu'on pouvait percevoir dans sa voix. Le bouclé termina la chanson en étant essoufflé alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé.

Il quitta à nouveau la scène sous les applaudissements du public afin d'aller chercher sa guitare, il la passa autour de ses épaules et s'avança à nouveau sur le devant de la scène accompagné de Santana.

- Hum, bonjour, commença t-elle. Je vais vous chanter une chanson d'une de mes idoles qui nous a quittées trop tôt donc je voulais lui rendre hommage.

Blaine commença les premières notes de guitare et Santana interpréta à la perfection _Valerie _d'Amy Winhouse. Le bouclé se joignit de temps en temps à la brune et ils firent un magnifique hommage.

Blaine enchaina ensuite sur deux chansons complètement différentes l'une de l'autre. Il interpréta _Cough Syrup _avec tant d'émotion que Kurt dut retenir ses larmes puisqu'il sentait la souffrance de Blaine à travers ses paroles. Pendant la chanson il n'y eut aucuns bruits dans la salle, c'était un silence quasi religieux car c'était magnifique. Kurt crut voir une larme sur le visage du bouclé à la fin de son interprétation. Il changea ensuite complètement de registre en s'attaquant à Queen avec _Don't Stop Me Know. _Et Kurt entra en transe comme la plupart des personnes de sexes féminins présents dans la salle, Blaine était juste un appel à la luxure pendant cette chanson, son regard était de braise et il était juste à couper le souffle. Kurt avait juste envie de monter sur scène d'emporter Blaine avec lui et de lui demander de le baiser avec force. Le châtain réalisa ce qu'il était en train de penser et se mit à rougir furieusement juste au moment où Blaine lui lança un clin d'œil.

La chanson prit fin et le bouclé emporta son micro avec lui et s'installa au piano pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Hum, commença t-il encore essoufflé. Je...c'est une chanson assez spéciale pour moi. Je..je l'ai écrite il y a quelques jours, je ne l'ai encore jouer devant personne et j'espère juste qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle n'est pas trop débile, finit-il avant d'entamer les premières notes de ses longs doigts fins caressant le piano.

_**«I've been alooone,»**_

Kurt retint son souffle, c'était la chanson que Blaine écrivait la veille quant il lui avait demandé ce qu'il fabriquait. C'était celle là, il en était presque sur. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'elle était magnifique et qu'elle parlait de lui. Blaine lui avait écrit une chanson, une magnifique chanson lui faisant clairement comprendre que maintenant il n'était plus seul, qu'il avait des amis sur qui comptait. Kurt pleura sans s'en rendre compte, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse c'était des larmes de remercîments. Les doigts de Blaine touchèrent une dernière fois les touches blanches et noir et le bouclé ancra son regard dans celui du châtain qui articula silencieusement un "merci" qui fit sourire le brun. Ils ne se connaissaient peut être pas depuis longtemps mais il y a parfois des gens que tu rencontres comme ça et tu sais que tu pourras compter sur eux quoi qu'il arrive et c'était clairement le cas pour Kurt et Blaine.

Ensuite Sebastian quitta sa batterie pour la première fois de la soirée et entama une merveilleuse reprise de _Glad Your Came_.

Puis Blaine s'avança à nouveau sur l'avant scène après avoir serré Sebastian dans ses bras quelques secondes.

- Le concert arrive bientôt à sa fin, c'est l'avant dernière chanson et nous allons vous interpréter une chanson que j'ai composée. Elle est beaucoup plus fun que les deux autres mais je l'aime tout autant et j'espère que vous l'aimerais également.

_**«**_**I used to never get in trouble back in highschool,...**_**» **_

Kurt resta bouche bée, la chanson était bien mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec les deux précédentes. Elle était beaucoup plus fun et n'abordait pas des thèmes romantiques, elle était plutôt sensuel et Blaine semblait s'éclatait en l'interprétant. Il sautait, dansait le tout en chantant parfaitement bien. Il était lui même et cela sembla plaire aux filles présentes dans la salle, elles étaient clairement en délire.

Le bouclé termina la chanson essoufflé d'avoir trop fait le fou sur la scène sous les applaudissements assourdissants du public pourtant restreint vu la taille de la salle.

Blaine se posa à nouveau sur le banc de son piano, posant doucement ses doigts sur les touches noires et blanches.

- Ceci est la dernière chanson. C'est ma chanson préférée de Katy Perry qui est simplement une artiste que j'admire et que j'aime énormément. Nous l'avons revisité à notre sauce en espérant que nous vous avons fait vous sentir comme des adolescents ce soir.

**«You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down»**

Kurt n'eut pas de mots, ce fut simplement magnifique. Blaine commença à chanter seulement accompagné de son piano puis Santana, à la grande surprise du châtain, commença à jouer du violon et Sebastian et Puck les rejoignirent jouant chacun de leur instrument. Ce fut juste sublime si bien qu'à la fin de la chanson, le public hurlait leur nom. Ils saluèrent plusieurs fois et sortirent de scène en les remerciant du fond du coeur.

Kurt et Rachel n'essayèrent même pas de discuté, c'était impossible à cause du bruit présent dans la salle. Ils se levèrent tout les deux et coururent rejoindre leurs amis dans les coulisses. Ce fut bruyant, tout le monde se serra dans les bras, en exprimant son bonheur.

Ils récupérèrent leur affaire dans les vestiaires et sortirent après avoir récupéré la recette du concert qui était assez énorme vu que la salle était pleine. Selon Sebastian ils avaient quelques bénéfices lorsqu'il retirait le prix de la salle que son père avait payé.

Ils furent accosté par de nombreuses filles qui leur demandèrent des autographes ce qui fit sourire Puck, Seb et Blaine tandis que Santana et Rachel grognait légèrement lorsqu'une de ses filles s'approchaient trop près pour sois disant obtenir un autographe.

Ils arrivèrent vite au bus et décidèrent de fêter leur réussite plus tard puisqu'ils étaient assez fatigués. Blaine s'apprêtait à monter à son tour dans le bus lorsqu'il remarqua que Kurt était assis par terre et semblait fixer les étoiles. Le bouclé haussa les épaules et s'avança près du châtain avant de s'assoir près de lui.

- C'était génial Blaine, murmura Kurt. Tu étais merveilleux.

Blaine eut le souffle coupé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kurt lui dise de pareils mots.

- Merci Kurt, sourit le bouclé.

- J'aimerais être comme toi, ajouta le châtain quittant le ciel des yeux afin d'ancrer les siens dans ceux du brun.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu devrais m'envier, répondit-il surpris.

- Tu vas réussir tout ce que tu vas entreprendre. Tes rêves vont se réaliser alors que les miens sont brisés.

- Un rêve n'est jamais brisé.

- J'ai postulé pour la NYADA pour la rentrée de Septembre.

- Mais c'est génial Kurt! s'exclama Blaine mais il fut vite coupé par Kurt.

- J'y ai consacré toute mon année, toute mon énergie et j'ai juste été refusé parce que je ne suis pas assez bon.

Le brun eut le soufflé coupé, il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il ne dit rien.

- Je veux dire je sais que je suis bon, beaucoup de personnes me l'ont dit c'est juste que je rêvais d'aller dans cette école. Ma mère y a étudié, je voulais y étudié pour elle et pour moi parce que je voulais jouer dans des comédies musicales. J'étais persuadé que j'allais y arriver et je me suis juste pris une énorme claque dans la gueule en recevant cette lettre qui m'indiquait clairement que je n'étais juste pas à la hauteur, que je manquais de talent alors que Rach' recevait la même lettre qui lui indiquait qu'elle était parfaite. Je l'aime mais je suis jaloux, jaloux parce qu'elle a tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, débita le châtain le regard à nouveau dirigé vers les étoiles.

- Je suis désolé Kurt.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, répliqua Kurt. Je gâche une soirée qui est censé être merveilleuse en me plaignant comme un enfant capricieux qui n'a pas ce qu'il veut.

Blaine secoua la tête avant d'attraper la main de Kurt et de la serrer fort entre les siennes.

- Tu ne gâches rien du tout. Il faut juste que tu te trouves un nouveau rêve Kurt. Je suis sur que tu es douée dans beaucoup d'autres domaines. Tu disais tout à l'heure que j'étais merveilleux mais je te garantie que tu l'es autant que moi.

Kurt ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit il fondit dans les bras du brun, le serrant étroitement contre lui, sa tête dans le cou du bouclé. Le souffle de Kurt faisant frissonner Blaine.

- Je suis si heureux que tu sois venu m'aborder à la plage Blaine, souffla t-il.

- Moi aussi Kurt, moi aussi, répondit Blaine tout aussi doucement.

Ils se serrèrent longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et ces deux êtres se maudissaient de rester si désespérément accroché l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils savaient tout deux qu'il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre puisqu'ils tombaient doucement amoureux.

* * *

Alors vous devez vous en doutez j'ai fais en sorte que les chansons de Darren soient celles de Blaine :)!

Sinon voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu si c'est le cas laissez moi un review et si c'est pas le cas laissez moi en une aussi pour me dire pourquoi :)

Voilà, voilà à bientôt !

-Lo'


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour *agite le drapeau blanc*,

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé du retard que j'ai pris pour poster la suite mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi ou alors quand j'en avais, je m'affalais dans mon lit et je regarder PLL !

Bref je ne promais rien quand aux prochaines publications de peur de décevoir à nouveau! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, enfin je SAIS qu'il va vous plaire :P !

Je vous remercie également pour les follow, les ajouts en favoris et les reviews :D

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Siath Youkai****: **Coucou :) Merci beaucoup, heureuse que ça te plaise ;) Oui Rachel a un peu poussé Kurt mais on s'en fou tant qu'il est là :p Merci pour la review :D

**ChouPiThi: **Magnifique? A ce point? Tu me flattes beaucoup trop là :$ Mais merci, merci beaucoup !

**Barbara: **Non tu es vraiment folle mais je t'aime quand même va, la voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, vivement ta pitite review :3

**Satani: **Merci beaucoup :D Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise :$

**ImpossibleDontExist: **Oui mais le concept risque de changer dans les prochains chapitres mais j'espère que ça continuera tout de même de te plaire... Oui le Klaine était évident mais pour le reste je voulais que ça change des couples habituels, je n'aime pas le Brittana en couple et le Finchel n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé donc j'ai fait ça à ma sauce :P Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :3 La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et merci beaucoup pour ta review :D

**Gwendoo: **Merci beaucoup, trop de compliments, tu me ferais rougir :$ La suite arrive lentement mais surement, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction même si je mets des années à la finir (mais je n'espère pas :p) ! Merci pour la review, continue :P

**sabrina: **Mdrrr, j'espère que tu as réussi à nettoyer je m'en voudrais autrement :o ! Merci pour tout ces compliments, la suite est pour maintenant :D Merci pour la review en espérant avoir de nouveau ton avis :) !

**LittleLya:** Oui ce sont des rapides et encore plus dans ce chapitre, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'histoire ne se base pas sur leur mise en couple ;) ! Oui j'aime beaucoup le Puckelberry, j'aurais aimé qu'ils forment un vrai couple dans la série :( Non, Kurt n'est pas gros mais il n'est pas non plus anorexique :) Bisous :D Merci pour ta review, n'hésites à en poster une :P

* * *

**On The Road**

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**** Je suis amoureux de toi...**

Plus les jours et plus les semaines passèrent plus ils devinrent célèbres. Comme l'avait si justement dit Puck le lendemain de leur premier concert il y avait des dizaines de vidéos d'eux qui avaient envahis le web et tous les commentaires étaient positifs si bien que même si les salles devenaient de plus en plus spacieuses au fur et à mesure des villes, des personnes étaient refusés chaque soir. Ils firent vite la couverture des magazines et se firent même accosté dans la rue.

Au bout d'un mois de tournée, The Black Sheep était déjà le nouveau groupe pop rock à voir et à connaître. On les décrivait comme prometteurs et bourré de charisme.

Cependant et heureusement pour eux, les médias n'avaient pas encore eut accès à leur vies privées. Ainsi ils ne savaient pas que Puck n'était désormais plus célibataire et qu'il sortait avec la magnifique coach vocal du groupe. Ils ne savaient pas que Santana était en train de sombrer dans une profonde tristesse à force de voir Sebastian sortir avec une fille différente à chaque ville qu'ils visitaient. Ils ne savaient pas que Blaine était désespérément amoureux de leur habilleur.

Non les médias ne savaient pas tout cela et heureusement.

xxxxx

- Un hôtel! Enfin je n'en peux plus de ce foutu bus, s'écria Puck en entrant dans le dit hôtel, Rachel accroché à son bras.

Ils avaient en effet décidé de s'accorder une pause de quelques jours et comme tout marchait bien ils avaient pu se payer trois chambres correctes dans un petit hôtel où ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et trouvèrent vite les trois chambres qui se trouvaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Puck et Rachel prirent évidemment la première tandis que Sebastian entrainait Santana dans la deuxième et cette dernière ne résista pas, elle était amoureuse de lui et elle faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait.

Kurt et Blaine se retrouvèrent dans la dernière. A peine rentré dans la chambre que Blaine se jeta sur le lit, vite suivit par le châtain qui vint se blottir contre lui au grand désespoir de Blaine qui était heureux de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras mais malheureux de rien pouvoir faire d'autre comme embrasser tendrement Kurt, il rêvait clairement de pouvoir embrasser Kurt mais on n'embrassait pas ses amis et Kurt était son ami, un ami dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Et putain, Kurt avait raison ça faisait affreusement mal d'être amoureux. Blaine se força à ne rien laisser paraître et passa tendrement sa main dans le dos de Kurt alors que ce dernier enfonçait sa tête dans le torse du bouclé.

- Blaine? demanda doucement Kurt, sa main traçant des cercles sur le torse de Blaine, ce qui fit frissonner ce dernier.

- Hum?

- C'est quoi ta couleur préféré?

- Le bleu, répondit le brun sans aucune hésitation.

Alors qu'il aurait du hésiter, sa couleur préféré avait toujours été le violet mais depuis qu'il avait vu les yeux de Kurt, c'était leur couleur qui était devenu sa couleur favorite.

- Et toi? demanda le brun, passant négligemment une main douce dans les cheveux de Kurt.

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment, ça dépend des jours et de mes humeurs.

Kurt resserra légèrement sa prise sur Blaine, depuis ce fameux soir à San Francisco ils étaient devenus super proches, se racontant tout, se serrant dans les bras, ils étaient comme un couple sauf qu'ils n'en été pas un et ça brisait le coeur de Blaine petit à petit.

- Tu peux me promettre quelque chose Blaine.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Quand tu seras super célèbre et que tout le monde voudra une photo avec toi où ton autographe. Promets-moi que tu ne m'oublieras pas.

- Jamais Kurt. Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier.

- C'est une promesse?

- C'est une promesse.

Après tout on ne peut pas oublier la première personne dont on est tombé amoureux, non?

xxxxx

- C'est chiant, n'est ce pas? déclara Santana faisant sursauter Blaine qui était perdu dans la contemplation de son café.

- De quoi? demanda t-il, ne comprenant pas où la brune voulait en venir.

- D'être amoureux.

- Oh, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler San', tu sais très bien que je tombe jamais amoureux, répondit le brun en rougissant.

- Oh arrête B, je te connais depuis qu'on est en maternelle, j'ai bien vu que tu étais amoureux de Kurt.

- Ne parle pas si fort! Si jamais il t'entend je suis mort!

- Tu as honte d'être amoureux de lui?

- Non, bien sur que non! C'est juste que s'il le savait il s'éloignerait de moi, chuchota le brun, la douleur s'entendant clairement dans sa voix.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi B, il est aussi amoureux de toi.

- C'est impossible. Kurt ne veut plus tomber amoureux.

- Pourquoi?

- Je n'en ai aucunes idées.

- Et bien, même s'il ne veut plus, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments B, regarde moi je ne voulais jamais tomber amoureuse et voilà où j'en suis. Je suis amoureuse d'un putain d'idiot. Tente ta chance Blaine, je suis sur que ça peut marcher.

Et elle partit laissant Blaine seul en compagnie de son café ,maintenant froid, et de ses pensées.

- REVEILLE TOI! cria Blaine en sautant sur le lit afin de secouer Kurt quelques minutes plus tard.

- Raaah, Blaine, dégage! Laisse moi dormir, ça va pas la tête!

- Lève-toi, on sort!

- On va où?

- C'est une surprise, répondit le brun excité.

- Je déteste les surprises, grogna Kurt avant d'enfouir sa tête sous la couverture.

Blaine se mit à sourire grandement, Kurt était tellement adorable. Le brun s'allongea sur le lit et caressa tendrement les cheveux châtains qui dépassaient de sous la couverture.

- Allez, je suis sur que ça va te plaire.

Kurt grogna avant de retirer la couverture de devant ses yeux afin de planter ses derniers dans ceux du bouclé qui affichait maintenant sa mine de chien battu devant laquelle personne ne pouvait résister, même pas Kurt.

- Raaah je te hais, marmonna Kurt tandis qu'il poussait le bouclé afin de pouvoir sortir du lit.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils sortaient tout les deux de l'hôtel. Blaine tenait un panier dans une main, la main de Kurt dans l'autre.

Blaine les mena dans un taxi qui les conduisit près d'une forêt et Kurt était perplexe face à cette forêt.

- Blaine tu m'as sérieusement amené dans une forêt?

- Tais-toi et suis moi, répondit le bouclé en souriant.

Ils marchèrent une demi-heure avant d'enfin tomber sur l'endroit que Blaine cherchait et Kurt fut bouche bée. Ils se trouvaient près d'un lac, un merveilleux lac bleu océan de la même couleur que les yeux du châtain. Tout autour du lac, il y avait une magnifique pelouse d'un vert émeraude accompagné de centaines magnifiques petites fleurs violettes, l'endroit était paradisiaque.

- Waouh, souffla Kurt.

- Je t'avais dit que ça te plairait.

Blaine s'avança au milieu de la pelouse, il posa son panier et en sortit une couverture qu'il posa délicatement avant de s'assoir dessus et de faire signe à Kurt de le rejoindre ce que ce dernier fit. Le brun sortit ensuite des gobelets ainsi que du coca. Il en tendit un verre à Kurt qui l'accepta avec plaisir avant de s'en servir un également.

- J'ai fait des sandwichs j'espère qu'ils te plairont.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Blaine, tout est parfait, sourit le châtain avant de saisir un sandwich que lui tendait Blaine.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, en discutant, en riant. C'était un moment parfait.

Ils étaient maintenant allongé dans l'herbe à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Blaine se lève d'un seul coup faisant sursauter le châtain. Il commença à déboutonner son pantalon face à Kurt plus que surpris.

- Blaine, pourquoi tu te déshabilles? demanda Kurt en rougissant alors que Blaine était maintenant en caleçon devant lui.

- Déshabille-toi! On va se baigner!

- Tu es fou! Elle doit être glacée!

- On est au mois d'Aout, elle ne peut pas être gelée!

Kurt voulait refuser, il le voulait vraiment mais il ne pouvait simplement pas quand Blaine le regardait comme ça. Alors il se leva et retira son tee shirt ainsi que son pantalon, il se retrouva donc en caleçon devant le brun qui ne se gêna pas pour le reluquer.

Blaine sauta soudainement sur Kurt et le porta sur ses épaules faisant hurler le châtain. Le brun sauta dans l'eau qui était gelée.

- BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON JE VAIS TE TUER! hurla Kurt alors qu'il émergeait de l'eau, plus mignon que jamais, un faux air énervé peignant son visage.

Blaine se contenta de l'arroser, Kurt riposta en lui sautant dessus et en le coulant. Ils restèrent une bonne demi-heure ainsi à chahuter, à jouer et à rigoler jusqu'à ce que Kurt commence à avoir froid et qu'ils décident de sortir, Blaine lui tendit une serviette avant d'en prendre une seconde pour lui. Ils se séchèrent en silence, puis se rhabillèrent et se rallongèrent sur la couverture leur mains entrelacés.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus être amoureux Kurt? demanda soudainement Blaine.

Kurt soupira longuement avant de détacher sa main de celle de Blaine et de s'assoir. Blaine crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre après les longues minutes que durèrent son silence mais finalement il répondit.

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chances niveau coeur, commença le châtain la voix rauque. J'ai eu tellement de béguin pour des mecs qui était hétéro que je me disais que je ne trouverais jamais personne pour m'aimer. Puis j'ai rencontré Alex, on a d'abord été amis puis on est sorti ensemble, ça a duré un an et demi. J'étais vraiment très heureux, il était génial, je l'aimais et je croyais qu'il m'aimait aussi mais je me trompais. J'ai découvert qu'il me trompait depuis le début et que tout ce qu'il voulait été couché avec moi, ce qu'il a réussi à faire. Il m'a tout prit, il m'a prit mon premier baiser, ma virginité et ma confiance en moi. Le pire c'est que j'ai découvert tout ça en allant chez lui pour qu'il me réconforte après avoir appris que je n'étais pas accepter à la NYADA. Et je l'ai juste trouvé au lit avec un mec, il n'a même pas essayé de se défendre. Il m'a juste regardé et m'a dit "tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester avec un mec comme toi toute ma vie, redescend sur terre Kurt."Ca m'a juste anéanti, j'ai peur de retomber amoureux et d'avoir aussi mal et de ne pas pouvoir m'en remettre cette fois, termina le châtain en plantant son regard brillant de larmes dans celui triste, désolé et en colère du bouclé.

Blaine ne parla pas, il se contenta de prendre Kurt fortement dans ses bras, de lui apporter des caresses réconfortantes dans son dos et de lui souffler des mots doux à l'oreille. Kurt finit par se calmer mais il ne se décolla pas des bras de Blaine pour autant.

- Parle moi de toi Blaine, tu connais mon passé mais moi je ne sais rien de toi. Dit moi quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dit à personne de ton entourage avant, quelque chose dont tu as honte, quelque chose que je serais le seul à connaître, déclara Kurt en jouant tendrement avec la main du brun.

Blaine ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer l'horizon. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en parler à Kurt après tout ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois, c'est peu de temps pour révéler ses secrets les plus profonds. Blaine soupira, Kurt lui avait tout dit ou presque, il devait lui dire.

- J'ai fait mon coming out quand j'avais quatorze ans et un soir alors que je marchais dans la rue quatre gars de mon lycée qui étaient beaucoup plus âgé que moi, ils étaient en terminales alors que je n'étais qu'en troisième m'ont méchamment tabassé. Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai vite soigné mes grosses blessures, je n'ai rien dit à personne. Mon père a vu les quelques bleus qui recouvraient mon visage, j'ai juste dit que je m'étais bagarré à l'école, il m'a cru comme j'étais un élève assez perturbateur. Alors qu'en vérité, je me suis juste fait taper dessus comme une merde et je n'ai rien fait pour me défendre. J'avais tellement honte de moi-même, je n'ai même pas cherché à riposter je me suis juste laissé faire parce que je suis un putain de faible.

Kurt se redressa légèrement afin de pouvoir regarder Blaine droit dans les yeux.

- Blaine, tu ne pouvais rien faire! Ils étaient quatre, ils devaient avoir dix huit ans et tu étais tout seul! Tu ne pouvais rien faire, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ça Blaine! Tu aurais du aller porter plainte!

- On dit toujours ça Kurt, qu'on portera plainte. Mais ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre que si j'en parler à quelqu'un ils me tueraient et j'étais qu'un gosse stupide alors je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien dit et je garde ça pour moi depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant.

- Pourquoi me le dire à moi alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis un mois Blaine?

Blaine ne réfléchit pas et parla sans contrôler ce qu'il sortit.

- Parce que je suis amoureux de toi.

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc, il porta les mains à ses lèvres et secoua la tête de désespoir.

- Non, Blaine, non tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça après ce que je viens de te raconter. Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as juste pas le droit d'être amoureux de moi, tu te trompes, c'est faux c'est juste parce que je t'attire, rien de plus.

- Je suis désolé Kurt.

Kurt releva les yeux qui étaient maintenant remplis de larmes et Blaine se détestait clairement de provoquer ça chez l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Tu n'as pas le droit Blaine, je tiens énormément à toi et je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi..

- Pourquoi tu devrais t'éloignait? le coupa Blaine surpris.

- Parce que tu vas me blesser, tu vas me faire du mal et je t'ai dit que je ne supporterais pas ça une seconde fois.

- Je ne veux en aucuns te faire du mal, je veux juste que tu me laisses t'aimer, répondit doucement Blaine en caressant tendrement la joue du châtain.

- Non Blaine, gémit Kurt. Je...je ne peux pas.

- Kurt, est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi?

- Je...hum...oui, murmura t-il.

Le coeur de Blaine explosa de bonheur face à la révélation de Kurt. Il approcha son visage de celui du châtain, posa ses paumes contre les jours de Kurt et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre de t'aimer pour le reste de ma vie comme tu ne peux pas me le promettre à ton tour mais je peux te promettre que le temps que ça durera, je ferais tout ce qui est en possible pour que tu sois l'homme le plus heureux du monde parce que tu es un être merveilleux qui mérite d'être heureux Kurt Hummel.

Blaine fut heureux de voir un petit sourire percer à travers les larmes de Kurt, ces mêmes larmes faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, ces yeux qui semblaient si triste il y a quelques minutes et qui pétillaient à présent d'espoirs que tout ceci soit réel. Blaine n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et posa tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt. Ce fut un chaste baiser mais il fut merveilleux. Après quelques secondes, Blaine se recula et colla son front contre celui de Kurt.

- Kurt, tu voudrais être mon petit-ami? demanda nerveusement Blaine, le souffle court.

- Oui, souffla Kurt en souriant amoureusement avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles du brun pour un nouveau délicieux baiser.

xxxxxx

Kurt et Blaine revinrent aux alentours de vingt heures à l'hôtel où le reste du groupe s'inquiétait pour eux. Ils entrèrent dans le hall main dans la main en souriant de façon très niaise, enfin ils souriaient avant que Puck, Rachel, Sebastian et Santana leur sautent dessus réclamant des explications afin de savoir où ils avaient passé la journée, qu'ils auraient pu les prévenir car ils s'étaient tout les quatre fait un sang d'encre.

- On était juste parti se balader, répondit Blaine toujours souriant en haussant les épaules.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule Anderson? commença Puck. Vous disparaissez tout l'après midi sans nous prévenir, sans prendre vos portables, on a cru qu'ils vous étaient arrivé un truc affreux et tout ce que tu me sors c'est: on était parti faire un tour?

- Et ben ouais, répondit à nouveau Blaine en souriant largement.

- TU ES SERI...commença à nouveau Puck mais il fut vite couper par Santana.

- Attendez vous disparaissez toute l'après-midi, vous vous tenez la main et vous abordez deux grands sourires idiots? S'ayez vous êtes ensemble? demanda t-elle excité ce qui ne ressemblait pourtant pas au caractère de la grande Santana Lopez.

Kurt et Blaine se lancèrent un regard avant d'hausser les épaules et d'acquiescer au même instant. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter un mot qu'ils leur sautèrent tous dessus en les félicitant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous à table et personne n'en revenait que les jeunes amoureux soient ensemble.

- Je veux dire Blaine c'est la première fois que tu dis clairement que tu es en couple, pourtant on en a vu passer des mecs dans ton lit! Même moi j'ai couché avec toi alors c'est pour dire! rigola Sebastian n'en revenant toujours pas malgré le fait qu'il soit heureux pour ses deux amis.

- On était clairement défoncé quand on a couché ensemble Seb' et c'est juste Kurt qui m'a ensorcelé avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus, déclara le brun en se penchant afin d'effleurer les lèvres de son petit ami.

- Il y a des chambres pour ça, grogna alors Santana qui fixait Puck et Rachel ainsi que Kurt et Blaine.

- Fait pas ta rabat joie, je trouve ça chou', répondit Seb en rigolant.

- Va baiser une de tes poufs et ne me fait pas de réflexion Smythe est-ce que c'est bien clair? déclara la latina avant de sortir de table en courant se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

- Bah qu'est ce que j'ai dit? demanda alors Sebastian au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Tu peux être vraiment mais alors vraiment très con parfois Seb', soupira Blaine alors que Kurt s'excusait, sortant de table afin de rejoindre Santana.

Il la trouva assise contre un arbre la tête entre ses genoux en train de pleurer. Kurt s'approcha et se posa près d'elle sans dire un mot attendant qu'elle se relève, il se contenta de passer une main réconfortante dans son dos.

- Je suis désolé Kurt, murmura t-elle aux bouts de quelques minutes la voix tremblotante.

- Pourquoi? demanda le châtain plus que surpris.

- Tu viens de te mettre avec Blaine, vous avez l'air très heureux et je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment contente pour vous c'est juste que, que j'ai l'impression que ça ne m'arrivera jamais à moi et je me demande pourquoi moi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? débita la brune à une telle vitesse qu'elle aurait pu concurrencer Rachel songea Kurt avant de se reprendre car Santana avait besoin de son soutien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas et je suis persuadé que Blaine non plus. Je sais que c'est idiot mais ce n'est peut être juste pas le bon moment ou même le bon mec Santana.

- Ca fait des années que ça dure Kurt, je les vu sortir avec des dizaines de filles et des dizaines de mecs et je n'ai jamais rien dit. J'ai fait la même chose, j'ai couché avec beaucoup de monde mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens quand c'est lui qui me caresse et dieu sait combien j'ai eu d'expérience mais avec lui ça a toujours été spécial parce que je sais que je suis destiné à l'aimer pour toujours mais je pense que ce n'est pas son cas et ça me fait affreusement mal.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Santana à part que je suis désolé, répondit Kurt après quelques secondes de silence. J'aimerais réellement faire quelque chose afin que tu ailles mieux.

- Rend Blaine heureux c'est tout ce que je te demande, souria Santana entre ses larmes.

- Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux, répondit Kurt, souriant également.

xxxxx

- Qu'à fait Seb après que je sois parti? demanda Kurt à Blaine alors qu'il le rejoignait dans le lit.

- Rien du tout, il s'est renfermé sur lui même et il est monté dans sa chambre, répondit Blaine en enlaçant fortement Kurt.

- Tu crois qu'il l'aime?

- Je ne sais pas trop, il s'agit de Sebastian. Il n'a jamais eu de copines ni même de copains, d'ailleurs c'est rare qu'il recouche plusieurs fois avec la même personne. On était un peu pareil sauf que moi je ne couchais qu'avec des mecs.

- C'est vrai que vous avez couché ensemble, je l'avais presque oublié, se renfrogna Kurt en se dégageant des bras du bouclé.

- Kurt Hummel serait-il jaloux? demanda Blaine, un air espiègle sur le visage alors qu'il se positionnait au dessus du châtain.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux mais je me dis que tu as du couché avec des dizaines de mecs et que moi je n'ai couché qu'avec une seule personne alors comment je pourrais concurrencer avec des mecs tous aussi beaux que Sebastian, marmonna Kurt en rougissant, fuyant le regard de Blaine.

- Ecoute, commença le brun en prenant délicatement le menton de Kurt entre ses doigts afin de le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas un expert dans les relations puisque tu es le premier mec avec qui je sors mais je sais qu'une relation n'est pas uniquement baser sur le sexe donc ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Ensuite Seb est peut être beau et oui j'ai couché avec lui mais on avait tout les deux énormément bu et on ne se souvient de rien mais de rien du tout et pour finir tu es très beau, très sexy et le seul mec à qui j'ai envie de faire l'amour c'est toi, termina Blaine avant de fondre sur les lèvres du châtain et de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Le baiser devint vite de plus en plus enflammer les faisant tout les deux perdre leur souffle, Blaine quitta les lèvres de Kurt afin de le laisser respirer à la place il attaqua son cou et le parsema de petits baisers qui firent frissonner Kurt et lui procurèrent d'intenses sensations dans son bas ventre.

- Blaiiine, gémit doucement le garçon la voix partant dans les aigus.

Le bouclé quitta le cou du châtain afin de pouvoir l'admirer et il eut le souffle coupé face à la vue que lui offrait Kurt, le souffle court, les lèvres gonflés, les yeux noirs de désirs, les cheveux ébouriffés, Blaine aurait pu jouir rien qu'en le regardant à l'instant.

Au lieu de ça, il se releva et se coucha près de Kurt essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté Blaine? demanda timidement Kurt au bout de quelques minutes, le souffle de nouveau régulier.

- Je pense que c'était mieux si je m'arrêtais avant d'aller trop loin.

- Ouais c'est ça, fou toi de moi, grogna Kurt en se tournant de façon à être de dos face à Blaine.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Kurt? demanda Blaine, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Kurt alors qu'il avait essayait d'être responsable ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

- Je...je ne te fais pas envie? répliqua Kurt en se tournant vers le brun les joues rouges.

- Tu...tu es sérieux? demanda Blaine complètement choqué.

- Evidemment! Tu couches avec tout le monde et tu ne veux pas couché avec moi!

Blaine se mit à sourire parce que franchement Kurt était la personne la plus adorable qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Le brun se positionna de façon à être face à l'autre garçon, il prit ses mains entre les siennes.

- Kurt regarde moi bien et écoute moi bien. Tu es la personne la plus belle, la plus désirable et la plus sensuel qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Tu es un appel au sexe et à la luxure à toi tout seul, déclara Blaine tandis que Kurt rougissait énormément. Je meurs d'envie de faire ça avec toi mais nous venons à peine de nous mettre ensemble et je veux que quand on le fera ça soit un moment spécial pas juste comme ça parce qu'on doit le faire. Je suis amoureux de toi et je veux que ce soit un moment magique lorsqu'on fera l'amour pour la première fois.

Les yeux de Kurt s'éclaircirent à l'entente de chaque mot que prononçait Blaine, plus particulièrement à la fin parce que Blaine a dit qu'ils feraient l'amour, il n'a pas dit qu'ils coucheraient ensemble. Il a dit qu'ils feraient l'amour et c'est beaucoup plus puissant que ce que Kurt aurait pu espérer.

- Et puis, ajouta Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt. Si tu doutes de mon envie pour toi, ça ne peut que te persuader que j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de toi là, finit Blaine en déposant la main du châtain sur son érection toujours présente.

- Blaine! s'exclama Kurt la voix montant à nouveau dans les aigus sous la surprise, ce qui fit bien rire le brun.

- Désolé, rigola le bouclé. Mais au moins tu me crois maintenant.

Kurt rougit encore d'avantage ce que Blaine ne manqua pas de qualifier d'...

- Adorable, souffla t-il le regard fixé sur Kurt ce dernier se mit à rougir encore plus.

Blaine se pencha et embrassa chastement le châtain avant de le prendre fermement dans ses bras puis ils rejoignirent tout deux les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà, voilà nos tourtereaux sont ensemble :D ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez moi une petite review et peut-être que le prochain sera plus rapide à arriver ;) !

xoxo

-Lo'


End file.
